darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Player/ Abnormal
Abnormal was a very famous He was known for being the creator of UnrealRealityTV2010 URTV, one of the most popular Youtube channels ever created regarding Darkorbit. like most of the popular Darkorbit Youtubers, Abnormal Abno never fooled his viewers by selling them stuff they didn't need. He never abused his popularity to gain any more than joy out of his videos. Having reached over 5.000 subscribers in less than a year, he is also responsible for the most towering era in Darkorbit Videos. His videos regularly reached +20.000 views and he introduced most of the video editing features now used in many Darkorbit videos. Although being creator of one of the most famous Darkorbit channels ever made, Abno never saw himself as a higher elite. He always made sure to stay close to his friends, and even closer to his enemies. By doing so, he could reach an almost legendary status among the Darkorbit community, without outreaching into the dimensions of betraying the viewership or tricking them into giving him money. One of his token was to use different characters in order to give his videos some kind of a story. One of his most famous characters would be SilverKing, which he introduced in the beginning of URTV (2010) and which resulted in his breakthrough amongst the entire community. By doing PvP while having titles, fighting entire PvP groups all by himself and by introducing a new level in terms of Darkorbit Video Editing, Abnormal gained success among the elite players. But his success didn't limit itself to the Youtube world. Abnormal was also very successful in-game. He was constantly amongst the Top 30 in killed ships, he was Chief Colonel for over a year and in co-work with Pablo2705, Abnormal successfully defended the General as "SilverKing", remained in the Top 10 for almost a year and was present in almost every single Top 10 Ranking possible in Darkorbit. He was also known for his notorious title hunting in which he first made an immense effort to get new titles, just so he could take them to fight by flying straight into the enemies maps or simply waiting on the PvP maps for a potential victim. Besides his reputation for being an excellent player (people say he never lost a single 1on1 on PvP maps) he was also a very tactical player. Together with his Clan NU$, he became part of one of the best coordinated and most feared PvP hunting team ever seen. They once killed a 30 ship fleet on 4-1 with only 4 players. In addition to his fighting legacy, he spent a lot of time in creating records. For example, he once finished the Alpha gate in 20 minutes and 16 seconds (before the introduction of a PET, LF4, etc..). He also conquered the Delta gate entirely as a Phoenix (as a video challenge) and he managed to do the Nemesis quest while wearing a title. People also say that he was the only player who never used any illegal software, e.g. bots, scripts, etc.. Which he also stated himself, as he didn't want to be compared with any other Youtuber. Because after having gathered enough information, it was obvious to him that 90% of the other Youtubers as well as most of the "Big players" in the game used bots, scripts and fooled their fans by selling them useless stuff and taking their money in order to buy new uridium. Compared to other Youtubers, such as Yusuf (BlackPantherPowerMMO) and Punchline, Abnormal never abused his position and never fooled his viewership. He also never used any click-scripts or uridium-gathering bots. He once said: "I know it would be easier to simply do the same as them. I could get about 800€ per week by selling "configuration packs" or similar bullsh*t. But what's the point in doing so when it means fooling my viewership?". He went on and said: "It is a shame, Darkorbit had such a great community, but look at what it has become. Useless pieces of sh*t try to raise their self-esteem by using illegal software in a game and fooling their fans into giving them money. That's not the purpose of this game. If I cannot afford to play it, I don't play it. It's that simple. I spent a lot of money in Darkorbit, like, seriously A LOT! Because I never used any of these illegal techniques. Would I have used them if I couldn't spend so much money on a game? No, you know what I'd do? Search another game, one that's cheap, maybe even entirely for free, and play that game, if it's fun.. Or just buy a CoD or BF and play the shit out of that multiplayer, it'll always be cheaper than Darkorbit. And after all, there's still the real world, you know, that thing which most of the Darkorbit players never visit." After having seen so many betrayal and having to watch how Bigpoint never did anything against it, Abnormal decided to step back and stopped playing Darkorbit. He continued to upload a video now and then until 2012 where he finally shut his channel down and deleted all of his videos. In a last statement he said: "The user's ruined this game. They are sick people. Darkorbit has become the meeting-point for the mentally ill and is now under the control of low-life users and desperate losers. And the worse thing about it: Bigpoint is doing nothing against it. They even favor betrayal, as the prices go up and up, and the fun keeps going down. There is no Darkorbit anymore. There is just Bigpoint, Money and Douchebags."